dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Ranx
Ranx the Sentient City is a sentient planetoid constructed entirely from technology. A member of the Sinestro Corps, Ranx nurses a deep-seated hatred against the Green Lantern Corps for previous slights the corps has made against it. Background According to folklore, Ranx is as old as the stars. In ancient times, Ranx was located at the crossroads of trade routes located in Space Sector 73. A thriving port, Ranx eventually grew greedy and fed upon the lives within it, growing hungry for more inhabitants. Crime and vice took hold among the population until the city itself became a source of evil. The Green Lantern Corps had to shut the port down for the good of the sector. When the trade routes were diverted, Ranx became no more than a deserted husk. Over the eons, the port drifted into a backwater nebula and was all but forgotten, but Ranx would never forget what the Corps had done, with its only inhabitants becoming simple criminals and drifters with nowhere else to go. In the early 21st century, a member of the religious cult known as the Children of the White Lobe abducted the daughter of a politician from one of the worlds in the Mytonian Cleft. Green Lanterns Chthos-Chthas Chthatis and Guy Gardner tracked the kidnapper to Ranx. The port's long hatred of the Green Lantern Corps had not abated and Ranx brought the very ground to rise against the ring wielders in the form of a giant humanoid. When that attack failed, Ranx tried to block their way with gravitational distortions. Finally, the Green Lanterns threatened to disconnect Ranx from its data feeds. Unable to fend them off, Ranx did not prevent them from locating the lobe-spawn. When Gardner and Chthos-Chthas Chthatis cornered the fugitive, she unleashed a powerful "Blink Bomb" that caused Ranx to void its digestive system, expelling the Lanterns into space and humiliating the sentient city greatly. Following Sinestro's call for war against the Green Lantern Corps, Ranx allied with the Sinestro Corps to enact vengeance against the Green Lanterns. To serve as the corps' mobile headquarters, Ranx increased its size from a mere space port to that of a small moon. Involvement * Ranx is an optional background for the player's Villain Character Select Screen for those who have the War of the Light Part I episode. * As the "War of the Light" erupts on Earth, Ranx arrives to back-up its follow Sinestro Corpsmen as the Blue Lantern Corps also arrives to assist the Green Lantern Corps against the Sinestro Corps and Red Lantern Corps. * Ranx can be seen in the skies above Downtown Metropolis Battlezone in combat against Green Lantern Corps member Mogo and also during the Metropolis part of the Blackest Night operation. *Ranx is the first stage of the Blackest Day operation. Villains * New Villains can make landfall on Ranx's Command Center to assist the Sinestro Corps in retrieving and analyzing the mysterious mists that have erupted around the Downtown Metropolis Battlezone. Trivia * Ranx first appeared in Tales of the Green Lantern Corps Annual #2 (1986). * Ranx is the Sinestro Corps corpsman of Sector 73. * According to a prophecy narrated to Abin Sur by Qull of the Five Inversions; during a battle with the unbound Empire of Tears, Ranx would detonate a blink-bomb in the center of Mogo, killing the sentient planet and ending the Green Lantern Corps once and for all. Gallery File:Ranx principal hall.jpg File:Ranx commander center.jpg File:10494853 512099592252942 6101457372285041234 n.jpg File:Ranx construct.jpg File:SOELive2014CharactersLineup.jpg File:CharacterSelectBackgroundDLC9Villain.png|Character Select Background Blackest Night - Black Battery.jpg|Blackest Night See also * Sinestro Corps * Ranx's Command Center * Model of Ranx External links * Wikipedia * Ranx the Sentient City DC Database Category:Locations Category:Sinestro Corps Category:Green Lantern Enemies Category:Villains Category:Light powers Category:Tech Category:Ranx Category:Blackest Day